This invention relates generally to party nameplates and favors.
It is well known that numerous designs of nameplates have been designed in the past for the seating of guests at a party dining table. Likewise numerous containers have been developed for holding party favors, but is not believed that there has been developed a combination thereof that has the particular appeal of the present invention.